


巧克力与冰

by requim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	

维克多一直以来都清楚勇利有多少潜力。如果坦诚来讲，勇利甚至能超过维克多他本人。他没意料到的是他竟能亲眼目睹勇利比他曾预想的还要优秀。

他令人难以置信；他的动作流畅有韵律，他的跳跃兼具优雅与平稳，如鱼得水。冰面即是他的世界，维克多瞠目结舌的望着他—腹部轻轻抽搐了一下。

一声很轻的叹息从他唇中滑落。很早以前他就放弃否认自己对勇利的感情了。对他来说他曾经如此过。因为他绝不会告诉勇利他的感情。勇利是他见过最单纯和美好的人，他不会因他私人欲望毁了他。

但—上帝！—他这样多美；滑过冰面仿佛这是他与生俱来的能力，而非为这完美付出了无数眼泪，疼痛的关节和血淋淋的脚趾。

距他们初次见面他变了多少—真正见面—勇利家温泉的那次。害羞而过于言行紧张，在面对维克多裸体时差不多要晕过去了。他现在还会因错误和失误道歉和脸红，但这再不影响他的滑行时的心态了。如果要说维克多要为了他教给他的某件事而自豪的话，心态就是那唯一一件事。勇利的技术，他天生的优雅都是他本来就有的。他唯一做的一件事就是打磨这块璞玉直至完美。冰面上勇利在做他的收场动作，如往常一样完美。一颗闪亮的星，无可比拟又难以忘却。维克多迫不及待想要触摸他，那种强烈的欲望在他皮肤之下作痛，颤抖着渴望，如同荆棘刺入他的血肉。

泪水在勇利4S完美落地后涌了出来，勇利接着跳了一个3T和2T. 观众近乎沸腾，维克多亦是如此。在勇利从冰面上下来之后他紧紧拥抱了他，把他高高举起，无法抑制自己的笑容，愉悦油然而生。数分钟后结果出来，除非有别的什么奇迹发生，不然没人能阻止勇利拿到这次锦标赛的奖杯。勇利那一刻望向他的眼神—满怀谢意与热切—让他难以呼吸。  
他们在人群的掌声和欢呼声下离开了会场，维克多相当熟悉这一套了，他自己本人也曾经是此等疯狂的中心，他也知道勇利此时大概有多开心，足以触碰云端一般，眼睛闪闪发光，维克多此刻是如此想要亲吻他。  
他们走了，捷径以穿过会场走到私人停车位上，晚上的空气冰凉刺骨，路面上浮了很薄的一层冰，所以他们又得相当小心，避免滑倒。但勇利在赛场之外总有那么一点笨拙，所以在他差点滑倒在地的时候维克多丝毫没有惊讶，他飞快的在他彻底栽到在地之前抓住了勇利。

维克多只花了一秒意识到他正紧紧抓着勇利的胳膊，两个人离得极近，心跳的飞快。他沉溺于那双棕色的眼睛里，如同勇利时常喝的那种馥郁醇厚的热巧克力一样，正是勇利本人：香甜且让人向往，温暖又柔和。

“维克多…”

他的声音让维克多止不住的颤抖，他喘着气，想不出此等状况之下他的声音会变成什么样。但他抓着勇利腰的手握紧了点，另一个滑冰者深深吸了一口气。

这声音一下子唤醒了维克多。他见鬼的在干什么？他难道不是早就决定永远不会告诉勇利他的感情？

他扶起勇利，把他温柔的推开，安静梗在他们中间如同沉重的毛毯，勇利还在时不时的瞄他一眼，他能感觉到年轻人的目光，尽管他根本没往那个方向看。

“我们先把你送回酒店，”他说，极力试图让自己的声音听起来兴致昂扬却失败了，“今天相比很累了…”

他转过身拉开了驾驶座的门，在他能滑进座位之前一只手轻轻搭在了他的肩膀上。

“维克多，拜托了。我……我喜欢你喜欢了很长时间了，现在……不过你大概只把我当成朋友什么的……呃，至少我希望你能把我当成朋友，因为我确实如此……”他猛地闭上了嘴，结结巴巴，深喘了一口气，把眼镜戴上，拇指和食指轻轻扶了扶镜框。“我喜欢你，维克多，我真的很喜欢你。就在你抓住我的那个时候，我…我总觉得你眼里有什么东西，温暖而且关心而且…”他长长叹了一口气，维克多从车前镜上看到他耷拉着的肩膀。“你知道吗，忘了我刚刚说的，我不过是在胡思乱想而已…”

“不，你没有。”

在话语溜出唇间的时候维克多就愣住了。但话已出口，毕竟收不回来了，且他也不想把它们收回来。他转过身，看见勇利眼里燃起的带着犹豫的希望。

“我……我确实喜欢你，”维克多说的很慢，“有一段时间了。”

勇利瞪圆了眼睛。“那你为什么从没说过？”

那一刻维克多不知该如何跟他解释好让自己听起来不那么可笑，他徒劳的耸耸肩，张开双唇却什么也说不出来。

“Idiot，”勇利呢喃。顷刻间那具温热的身子就扑向了维克多，柔软的唇覆在他的嘴上。

维克多愣在原处无法动弹。但勇利的吻很快融化了他，他回吻，倾尽他所藏匿的所有的情感。他抬起手抚摸勇利的脸，这不是他们初次如此，但这样抚摸却还是第一次。没什么区别却又感觉如此不同，美好太多，他爱这个，他想要更多。

他们亲着，直到勇利眼镜沾满雾气，而他们不得不分开数秒以便呼吸喘气。他觉得此刻头晕目眩，就像抽完烟之后的那种感觉，只不过这又比那样感觉更好。他的脸泛着红，心跳的飞快。他慢慢抬起手摸过勇利黑色的一缕头发。上帝，他有多少次想这么做了？根本数不过来，直到现在他也不太敢相信自己竟然真这么做了。

勇利看向他，然后紧张的舔了舔唇。

“我们上车吧。”  
维克多根本不用问他在暗示着什么，勇利脸上写的清清楚楚，如果维克多要说他不想要的话他绝对是在骗人。他迫切的想要他，在他第一次意识到他喜欢这年轻人的时候就想要了。然而他现还在犹豫不决。不敢确定这是不是进展太快了；让人太措手不及了。但，见鬼，倘若你期待了这事期待了数年，这怎么会进展的太快？对勇利来说也想必如此，他们已经浪费了太多时间，而他确实想要。上帝，他是有多想要这个……

拉开车门的时候他手指都在颤抖。勇利先一步坐进去，维克多比他晚一点，拉上车门然后确认停车场里除他们之外再无一人。

哪怕在他最过分的咸湿梦里也没有想到过小勇利能这样直白，靠坐在后座上，苍白的胸膛堪堪倚着黑色皮革，红晕染上他的脸颊，看起来紧张却又无比肯定。维克多还没反应过来勇利就爬上了他的膝，近乎疯狂的吻着他。维克多的心跳动如被困牢中之鸟，一时间太燥热又太冰冷。

勇利的唇柔软又坚决，无法想象的甜美，而他就是要不够一样，就仿佛他已着了迷。在勇利允许他之前他的手就开始探索那些他从未触及过的地方了。但他当然是允许的。他当然允许了。

他们亲吻，抚摸彼此，世间万物在他们身周越旋越快，直到这世界似乎脱离了一切禁锢。空气里满是沉重喘息又或是甜蜜腻人的低声呻吟。这是一切，却又失眠都不是；他唯一能想到的是“请告诉我这是真的，这是真的，”一遍，又一遍。因为，没告诉任何人，他还是隐隐觉得这不过是个梦罢了，而他随时都会醒来，这太美好以至于不够真实。

勇利急促的帮他脱掉了上衣，唇滑下至脖子，他的乳头，轻咬，舔舐，吮吸，混杂在一起让维克多发了疯的想要。他曾与男人做过，也跟女人有过，但曾没有人能让他感觉如此。他的阴茎撑起裤子，而他是如此渴望勇利的抚摸，几乎快忍不住了。当他没有预兆的抬起臀部＊时勇利大声的呻吟出来，头往后仰去，露出喉咙。

维克多几乎在那顷刻间就失去了自我，他得用全部意志力才能保证不在那一刻就射出来，在他们两硬的不行的阴茎隔着层层布料摩擦时射出来。

他的心脏跳的飞快，眼睛瞪大了，下颚放松，他没去想别的了，只去感受。他体内的燥热越发难耐，他抓住勇利的头发，在他耳边喘着气，念着他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
“勇利，勇利……噢，勇利……”

勇利坐了下去，他的声音越发渴望。他们再次接吻，维克多感觉飞在云端一般，越升越高，直到所有东西倾数砸了下去，而他正怒吼着，听着勇利呢喃他的名字。但或许这不过他的想象罢了。

喘着气，他头靠上背椅，看着闭着双眼的勇利，他看起来是如此安和，维克多心里的思绪膨胀的越发厉害，想着这是他多少的第一次＊想着他这次大概能忍着不在裤子里射出来，像那种荷尔蒙上头的小男孩儿那样。

把车开回家的路上绝对不舒服，想想他裤子里这会是什么情况吧，他却没有一丝半点后悔的地方。毕竟勇利是他生命里最美好的事情，而他在最后睁开双眼望着他的神情让他觉得或许，只是或许，他们可以一路相携的走下去。

 

＊And when his hips rocked up，没有很get 到这个动作具体如何……  
＊And Victor' s heart swelled at the thought of this just being the first time of many, 后半句我基本没翻对，请大力捉虫。


End file.
